New In Town
by CarlisleandEsme
Summary: all human. carlisle and esme are doctors working together. will they fall in love? this is my first fanfiction so be nice! suck at summaries. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

New in town

The sharp thrill of my pager woke me out of my peaceful slumber. Grounding me into reality. I groaned and sat up on my couch looking around for my shoes. My office was small, yet elegant and bigger than the others, but I liked it that way. I found my shoes and slipped them on just before a sharp knock came from outside my door. I pulled it open to come face to face with my secretary, Lily. Lily was small in size yet big and powerful on the inside, almost like a puppy. She has big brown eyes that twinkle with excited almost 24/7. She was soft but lean, due to her size, her long black hair shining naturally, cascading down her back ending at the middle of her back. She was in all intent and purposes my best friend.

"Jeez, you look like the dead", she scolded, straightening out my clothes. I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance, yet I couldn't but smile at her babbling. She had most likely been up all night finishing my paperwork for me while I slept.

" Then again you did have 2 heart surgeries, 3 lung transplants and, of course being the loving person you are, took 4 rounds for people who didn't even turn up..." I interrupted then, otherwise she probably would never have stopped.

"Lily!" I called over her successfully scaring to silence, I took advantage.

"Sorry, but why are you here again?" I asked stifling a yawn and stretching my arms over my head.

"Oh", she said, her eyes twinkling with the gossip she was about to rain on me.

"Well, you have a meeting with Dr, Green, and your rounds but that's not it", by the end she was jumping on the spot, "there's a doctor in town and he's working here, apparently attending your meeting, you lucky dog. From the nurses who saw him moving his stuff in, he is the most handsome guy they've ever seen." She finally finished coming out of her trance. She frowned when she realised I was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Your quite the gossiper, you are" I said taking the forgotten folder from her hands.

She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"You know I can't help it" she accused.

I just laughed, thanking her and walking in the direction of the meeting. I looked into the folder, in my hand but came to a halt when I realised what was in the folder. It was a man. A very handsome man. I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh. Lily was surely something. I continued on for my meeting. Where I would, apparently meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle's POV

I sighed. You would've thought I was used to the attention of the female nurses, ogling over me. Not. As I loaded my things into my office I was aware of every female eye on my back, and, of course, there were the death stares from the males. I chuckled. It was always the same.

That was until I saw her. I was immediately enchanted by her form. She stood with her back to me, talking to someone I presume. She had long, soft caramel curls falling down to the middle of her back. She was soft, but lean in figure. Two thin legs and arms with appropriate muscles. She wore a suit, underneath her doctors' coat, with a pencil skirt and a top that hugged her body beautifully.

She laughed, suddenly and I felt my heart warm at the sound of wind chimes. She turned around waving and smiling, while examining the folder in her hand. I was about to inhale her exquisite face when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around, startled, to face a young looking man. He had brown, curly hair, a thin face, muscled body and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, sir", he addressed me, "my name is Jasper McDonald, and I am your secretary".

"Oh, pleased to meet you my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I said offering my hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Doc" he grinned, taking my hand and shaking firmly. I smiled at him. He was nice.

"Well Doc, let's get started. First up you have a meeting with Dr. Green and then you have you rounds." He said, handing me a folder, which reminded me...

"Hey Jasper?" I asked glancing back to looking at the beautiful woman, who was now talking to another doctor.

"Yeah, Doc", he followed my gaze and got his answer, "Oh, I see." He nodded.

"Who is she?" not able to hide my curiosity anymore, my eyes burning her form into my memory, and locking it up.

"That's Dr. Platt, she's a stunner isn't she", he said staring at her like I was. I suddenly realised that I staring at her look an idiot. How could I stare at someone, especially a woman in all her glory? Jasper noticed and laughed.

"Don't be bashful, look around."

I turned around and, despite myself, almost laughed. A group of male doctors had frozen in their places. Mouths hanging wide open, their eyes bulging out of their sockets. They looked brainwashed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's her first name?" I asked, noticing Jasper hadn't said it.

"Esme. Dr. Esme Anne Platt. MS!" he finished emphasizing the last word, while grinning ear to ear.

Ms. How could someone that beautiful not have a boyfriend, let alone a husband?

"No one's good enough for her. She turns down offers almost daily." Jasper said, noticing my confusion.

Out of nowhere a shrilling bell sounded through the corridor. Doctors and nurses now moving toward their respectable area. All accept the zombies.

I looked back to her. Esme. It sounded perfect. I couldn't wait to say it on my tongue. She was finishing her talk, stepping away in, now I realised, pretty expensive looking shoes. She waved good bye and quickly made her way down the hall, looking inhumanly graceful, like a ballerina. She was around the corner and out of sight to quickly to take in her form again. Jasper started leading me toward the meeting talking about something. I was too busy, promising myself I was going to see Esme Platt again, to listen.

I would talk to her soon, I vowed. I had to talk to her. I would talk to that goddess soon. But I didn't know it would be so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I've been so busy with exams and assignments and I've had no time at all to even touch the computer. I know this chapter is short but I promise to update in about a week, depending on schoolwork. If you have any ideas or helpful comments I would LOVE to hear them!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, just the idea of the story.**_

Chapter 3

Esme's POV

"Ok, now on to the health and safety..."

I had to stifle and groan of boredom. These meetings were nothing but boredom! So I let my mind wonder toward the window. The sky was, as usual, grey and cloudy, the different, green coloured trees dancing with the wind. But I was stuck in here, talking about subjects I could easily be briefed on.

"Esme?" Dr. Green's voice suddenly cut through my mind.

I snapped my head around to see, to my embarrassment, everyone at the table looking at me expectantly. I gulped. I straightened my posture and answered.

"Pardon, sir"

He looked at me curiously, "Esme are you feeling well? Because it's not usual for you to be wandering off with your imagination." He asked.

"No, no I'm fine just a little tired that's all. Now what were you talking about before?" I replied, wanting the subject to get off me.

Dr. Green studied me for a while longer before going back to his lecture.

Dr. Green had always been a second father to me during these 2 years. After my father's death, only a year ago, he became closer and even protective.

After my father's death, a sudden car crash, my mother became very fragile and sick, becoming a victim to cancer and post traumatic stress disorder. She lost the battle only a few months after diagnosis. Although I hadn't lived with my parents for quite a while I had felt so lost upon hearing each of their deaths. I had skipped a week of work, which was forced on by Dr. Green, to mourn and sulk.

I was suddenly brought out of my day dream y the opening of the office door.

"Ah, welcome, I'm glad you found your way," Dr. Green said, greeting the poor person who would soon becoming another victim of Greenbordology. "Please take a sit across from Dr. Platt."

With the sound of my name I automatically raised my head to come face to face with a god.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It was the man in the folder Lily had given me. He was so much more handsome in person. He had a full lock of silky looking blonde hair, and was pale, like most people, and he was tall but muscular in the right places. He had a strong arms and a broad chest. But his eyes were the most captivated out of any trait. They were a beautiful sky blue. My gaze locked with his and I almost felt him staring at my own soul. I welcomed the feeling. His gaze was kind, gentle, sweet and a little bit curious. All in all, he had made quite an impression on me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please take a sit across from Dr. Platt." A man, I assumed was Dr. Green, said as I entered. Dr. Platt? She was here! As I looked away from Dr. Green I was momentarily dumbfounded as to what my eyes saw.

Piercing green eyes stared back at me, staring into my soul, and I could see into hers. Her eyes were wise yet tinted with a hidden playfulness. She was like a kitten, fierce yet soft and loving. I saw that her soul was full of bright colours and happy things, and yet there was one part that black and clouded, unwilling for anyone to see. I tore my eyes away from her curious gaze and finally drank in her breathtaking face.

Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner making them more defined. She had high cheek bones and a delicate jaw and neck. And yet her collarbone was more delicate almost breakable if you touched it. I didn't allow my eyes to go any further. My attention was brought back to the rest of the room as Dr. Green spoke again.

"Everyone, this Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is our new doctor in the house." He said, grinning at his own joke. My eyes once again travelled over to where Dr. Platt was sitting, in time to see her roll her emerald eyes at him.

The meeting went by to slowly; all I could do was steal glances at the mysterious women in front of me. Through the meeting she would continuously gaze of into the swaying trees, located out the window. I saw more of her personality, though the deep dark part was carefully covered up well, guarded. But I discovered that she was a quite person when she wanted to, though she would keep to herself she would be the opposite to the ones that was lucky to get her preference. I realised, after that thought that I would do anytime to be to her liking.

"Thank-you for listening and we will resume this meeting next week. Same time, same place." Everyone had flooded out the door before Dr. Green was talking. My eyes never left hers as she moved door the hall. Wait! She was walking away! I acted fast and, for the first time spoke to the goddess, Dr. Platt.

"Excuse me, Ms" I called to her. She froze and slowly turned around, her eyes taking all my attention.

"Yes?" her voice was impossibly smooth and delicate. Like an angels voice. I wouldn't be surprised if she sang. I suddenly realised she was waiting for me to continue. Oh no, what to say?

"Ummmm_," think you fool_!! "I just wanted to formally introduce myself"

While I was talking I walked towards her, the hallways were almost empty now.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, offering her my hand, to shake in introduction.

She tilted her head, looking into my eyes for something. She continued for a minute, until she smiled at me, stopping my heart for a few seconds.

"Dr. Esme Anne Platt." She replied taking my hand and shaking it. I surprised by the force that was there.

"So Dr. Platt I ..."

"Please call me Esme" she interrupted quickly, but politely.

"Esme," I said, enjoying the name on my lips. I was then that I felt the buzz of my pager on my belt. Esme raised her eyebrows at me and chuckled as a blush spread on my checks as I pulled the pager out and checked the ID. Jasper. I was going to kill him.

_Sorry to interrupt, Romeo, but you have patients waiting. Just ask her out and get it over with._

_Jasper _

I was definitely going to kill him. I sighed and looked at her again to see that she was waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry that was my assistant, telling me I have rounds have to do, but..." I trailed off unsure of how to tell her I didn't know where to go.

"Well then, I'll let you go, nice to meet you" she said turning away from me.

_Don't let her get away, you fool_

"Wait," she spun back around, probably to the urgency to my voice "Umm, I would get going if..." I sighed "I knew where to go. I finished with my head bowed in embarrassment. Then I heard the most beautiful sound. Her laughter.

I looked up at her to see she was indeed laughing, I blushed again.

She spoke after she got her giggles under control

"Well then, aren't you glad you have me here, Carlisle" the way she said her name sent shivers done my spine.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" I told her.

She just smiled again and asked for my folder with my round timetable in it. I handed it to her. Just as I let it go my hand brushed hers and a shock shot up my arm. She seemed to jerk back as well, but she didn't look up from the folder. As she studied the folder I got to really look at her in the real lighting. She was undoubtably the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She barely had any flaws, she was almost flawless. I watched her emerald eyes flickering over the page; I saw recognition of the rooms, the patience and even curiosity. I immediately wanted to know why she was curious, could she possibly want to know everything about me as I wanted from her.

She was about to speak again when I noticed someone coming up from behind her. He was a doctor, known by the white coat he was wearing. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes, completely the opposite of me. It was then that I noticed exactly what was in those beady black eyes. Lust. My fury was boiling through my veins. How could he just lust over her like that? At least have some dignity for this nice woman!

"Carlisle??" she called. My attention snapped back to her confused face.

I was about to answer when _his_ voice bet me to it.

"Hello, Dr. Platt, don't you look ravishing"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Recently:_

"_Carlisle??" she called. My attention snapped back to her confused face. _

_I was about to answer when his voice bet me to it._

"_Hello, Dr. Platt, don't you look ravishing"_

Esme's Pov

I froze, why oh why can't this man leave me alone!

I looked at Carlisle and meet his confused glace. All could do was give an apologetic look, before I turned to face the devil himself.

"What do you want, Charles?" I said, venom in my annoyed voice.

Charles Everson has been a doctor, at Fork's Hospital, for 4 years, and has made my 2 years working here, hell! From flowers on my desk, with vile notes to lustful looks, and horrible pick up lines. It made me sick! And now here he is, about to waste his breath again, in front of this kind man, who l happened to have a crush on.

"Don't talk like that, babe" he said his voice, supposably husky.

My eye narrowed to slits and my hands curled into claws. He noticed and laughed, taking a step toward me.

"Don't touch me!'' I said as I slapped his hands away. The slap echoed through the now deserted corridor, like a train in a tunnel.

He pulled back cradling his hand to his chest, while glaring at me.

"Why you son of a bitch!!" He said, coming at me faster than I certainly expected.

Charles had always dealt with my reactions to his obsessing courtship with a shrug, but finally he snapped. He raised his hand towards me in pure anger. That was then I realised I'd gone too far.

But before I could begin to feel fear his hand raised in full fury towards my face, to strike me. I acted on instinct and closed my eyes preparing for the pain that was bound to come. It never did.

Before I could process a thought Carlisle's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me behind his back. A second later I heard the smack as Charles fist came in contact with Carlisles open palm. Carlisle didn't even flinch.

"You will _never_ speak to Esme that way _again! EVER, _Unless you want to lose more than your job!" Carlisle snarled, pushing Charles's hand down, forcing him on his knees in mercy.

"OK, OK!! I give, just let me go" he cried

Carlisle let go and immediately Charles pushed himself to his feet, looking as to see if anyone had seen his weak moment. No one did.

"You'll regret this _Cullen!_" he said as he turned and stormed away.

I stood frozen in place as to the event that just occurred. A man I had barely known for 10 minutes just put himself in front of a punch for me. _You must be dreaming, Esme. This is impossible_!

I slowly swallowed and turned my eyes towards the frozen state of Carlisle Cullen. My hero.

I opened my mouth, but ended up closing it again as I had nothing to say. He bet me to it.

"Are you OK?" he said, turning to face me his god like face full of concern.

I could only stare. This man had jumped in front of a flying fist for me and he barely knows me! How does that work!!

I was about to snap out of me trance when his face was suddenly ful;l of embarrassment, regret and sadness.

"I... I. . . I'm sorry!" He blurted out before running down the empty corridor and around the corner, leaving me mind blown.

_Why on earth was HE sorry?_

After what seemed like hours, though only seconds, I moved on to complete my rounds in a daze. One face filling my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. Only the plot and Lily._

Esme's POV

A week pasted since the incident and I never got a chance to so thank you. He wouldn't look at me and would avoid me in the hallways, I was certainly getting frustrated. Finally I followed him back to his office, after our weekly meeting with Dr. Green, not bothering to knock. I went straight to the point.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I said, successfully startling him, causing him to jump out of his chair.

He looked up at me with a poker face

"I'm sorry" at that moment I was rooted in place. His voice. I'd forgotten how smooth and beautiful it sounded. I shook my head to rid it of the thoughts, and focused on the task at hand.

"Don't give me that look" I seethed, putting my hands on my hips and sifting my weight to one foot. He looked at me in confusion, I sighed. Stupid, beautiful doctor.

"The look that you have been wearing for the past week, avoiding me, when I wanted to tell you something" I said, but stopped when he raised an eyebrow, in anticipation.

She swallowed heavily and sighed, she was stuck. My eyes fell downwards, as I become lost in my thoughts I was completely taken off guard when my pager beeped. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_Saved by the bell, Esme. That only lasts once._

I reached for my belt, grabbed the pager and read the message.

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_Going on a date with Dr. Platt _

_Don't mind if I do_

I let out a disgusted moan. Charles, oh how she despised that man.

"What's wrong" I snapped my head up to Carlisle who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Nothing, just my stalker" I sighed leaning against the door.

Carlisle's face scrunched up, is dislike, "Was that the man from the hallway"

"Yeah, he's been on my back, trying to get a date out of me since day one, literally." I emphasized the last word in frustration. He nodded his head and smiled sadly at me. I laughed.

"Yeah I feel sorry for myself too" I said, shaking my head teasingly.

He laughed a beautiful laugh and smiled an angelic smile. My hearted melted right there.

He suddenly looked nervous, and rose from his chair and approached me. I felt the butterflies stir.

"Would you um... like to... accompany me to dinner one night?" he asked red in the face in embarrassment.

I smiled and felt my heart swell. I wanted to scream like a little girl and jump on the spot clapping my hands together in celebration. He just asked me out. Carlisle Cullen asked me out. Lily was going to freak.

"Sure" his head snapped up and a wide grin spread across his face, I automatically smiled back.

"Great, how about Friday? We can go after work."

"That sounds great" I was going to ask what time (a stupid question, I know), when my pager rang again, this time it was the ER. A second later Carlisle's shrilled as well.

They looked at each other and smiled before turning and walking separate ways. Even through surgery I couldn't keep the smile of my face.

_I know it's kind of short, sorry I've been soaking up all the holidays I can before I have to go to camp. Grrrrrrrr camp in the holidays!!! Lily, if your readings don't worry you're coming up soon. Text me!!! Lol._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: STILL don't own the wonderful Twilight. Sigh. Sob. Just the plot!!!_

_I'm sooooooooo sorry about the delay. School has caught me in the arms of HOMEWORK!!_

_I know this is short, but I hope it soothes your want for another chapter. So ENJOY!_

Carlisle's POV

It was finally Friday. Today I am taking Esme on a date.

I dressed quickly and classily, though only the shirt and pants, since I was going to have my doctor's coat on for most of the day. I was so excited, until I arrived to nervous Jasper.

He was ringing his fingers over and over again, his eyes flickering around the room.

"Hey" I called, making him jump in response. Now I was curious.

"Oh, um hey Carlisle." while speaking his knee repeatedly jumped, a signal of nervousness.

"What's wrong, Jasper? You can tell me" I said.

He sighed, muttering something about getting fired after this. Before I could respond he finally answered my question.

"She's not here" he sighed

"Who's not here?"

He looked up at me with sad eyes

"Esme"

My joy from earlier on came crashing down from the heavens. No wonder he was so upset about telling me, he knew how much I've been looking forward to this day. Had she been fooling around with me, getting me excited then stomping on my hope?

_No, what are you thinking, your just depressed. You knew along that she was too good to be true. Get over it._

"Carlisle'' I looked up to see Dr. Green strolling towards me. I straightened up and tried to hide my disappointment from the earlier news.

"Good morning, sir. How was your night shift?" I asked

"Good, good. Uneventful" he smiled. I was really getting to know and like Dr. Tomas Green, he didn't glare or drool at me as I walk past.

"Say Carlisle. Are you free right now?"

I was confused by the answer but answer with a no.

His wise hazel eyes lit up "Great, it's just that I was going to over to Esme's house and-"

"Wait! Dr. Platt's? Why?" I asked baffled yet curious as to why she wasn't here therefore not able to go on our date.

He laughed "She's like a daughter to me and when she doesn't turn up to work, I get worried. She hasn't been answering her phone" By the end his eyes were wrinkled with anxiety.

I suddenly had an urge to make sure Esme was alright swept through me, eating away. Just like that time in the hallway, when I incepted the punch from that horrid man.

_You've only known this woman for less than a few weeks. It's almost like you're in love with her!!_

I quickly shook those thoughts away and turned to Jasper and told him of my whereabouts and how long I'll be gone for. Soon I was pulling out of the staff car park in my black Mercedes Benz AMG.

It was about three quarters of the way there when Dr. Green broke the awkward silence.

"You like her don't you?" I turned to look at him in confusion, though I knew how he was talking about instantly.

"Esme. Admit it she is gorgeous, stunning actually, smart, and the whole package. And, since you got a date of her in only a few days, she likes you to." He said

I couldn't help but laugh, humorously "How could this amazing goddess of a woman like me. It's like Coyote catching Road Runner. It doesn't happen." I sighed

"Coyote has caught Road Runner it happened a few nights ago, actually" even though I didn't look, I could hear the smug grin on his face.

The rest of the trip was quite and soon we arrived at her house.

It was a beautiful house, _more like mansion_; it was three stories high with glass windows from the roof to the floor on the eastern side, facing the forest. There were vines, winding their way up the sides of the house, with lilies, roses, tulips and more sitting in between them. It was almost like a fantasy. Just like the owner.

_Wow, Carlisle that right there was hopeless romantic!_

I hadn't realised I'd been staring at the house until Dr. Greens voice made me jump.

"You coming?" he said, already at the door. I nodded and jogged to the porch to stand beside him. He raised his finger to the doorbell; I held my breath as the tolls rang threw the house.

Silence,

Until the faint sound of footsteps echoed from the other side.

_Hahahahaha, cliffhanger!! Again I'm sooooo sorry for not updating soon._

_PLEASE REVIEW!! _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters!!

Sorry guys!! I've had so much homework and a thing to do it's been crazy!!!!!

So I hope you enjoy!

Esme's POV

It had been around midnight last night I had woken up with a horrible, pounding headache and hadn't been able to go back to bed since. I was exhausted!

It was around 11:00 when I heard the toil of my door bell, which sounded like hammers next to my ear. I groaned and slid out of bed, in my pyjamas, quite ungracefully. I made my way through my door wondering who would be at my door step.

_This better be good _

As I opened my door my question was answered. It wasn't.

At my door was Dr. Green, looking at me with a worried glance. I didn't see any of them because my complete focus was on the god next to him. His eyes were, as always, soft and kind and the rest of him was absolutely godlike, as usual. It was then that my mind jolted into gear. _The date!!_ Our date was today! Guilt threatened to crush me.

_How is he not glaring at me?_

He suddenly smiled at me and my heart melted to the ground.

"Esme?" I tore my eyes of Carlisle and turned my attention to Dr. Green "Are you alright? You didn't call this morning." He said, concern marring his fatherly face.

"Oh", I winced as my head pounded in my skull, "I... I'm sorry, sir. I only just got up and I'm not feeling the greatest, as you can most likely see." I sighed "I'm a mess."

He looked at me up and down, then at his watch. He looked back up at me then to Carlisle. My eyes narrowed in curiosity. _What was he up too? _

"Well, I'm not going to leave you here on your own when you are obviously on the verge of collapsing." He said glancing at my white knuckles, which were gripping the threshold, keeping my balance.

"Then who are you leaving me with?''

He grinned his answer "Carlisle"

Carlisle, who had been quiet through the whole conversation, snapped his up towards Dr. Green in confusion.

"I'm sorry, sir. But don't you want me back at the hospital? I was the one that drove you here, how are you supposed to get back?"

"Well the hospital will be fine without you; I'll just call you back if you need anything. Secondly, there is a thing called public transport, I'll be fine." He said, with a wave of his as he stepped of the porch towards the road.

"And I believe, Carlisle you owe Ms Platt here a date"

We both froze in shock and embarrassment. He laughed and was soon out of sight down the street.

After, what seemed like forever, staring everywhere but each other, he broke the very awkward silence.

"Well, um, I'm glad you're ok. Since you didn't turn up today" he said with a smile, but I could see the hurt. He probably thought I was going to stand him up and embarrass him. Guilt hit again.

"I'm so sorry" I said, my voice cracked and dry, I cleared my throat and tried again

"You probably thought I was going to stand you up?"

He smiled, guiltily and blushed "I was starting to get the impression"

"I'm sor-"

He cut me off with a shake of his head, his bright blue eyes locking with mine, holding them under his gaze.

"At least you can make up for it since I am stuck here with you." He said, smiling his beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Another sharp pang rocketed through my head; it was powerful enough to make me sway and stumble forward.

I braced for the impact of the porch floor. It never came. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and chest intercepting my fall. The sudden movement backwards caused a slight blur in my vision, which caused my body to fall limp. I knew I was on the verge of consciousness, I couldn't find enough energy to make my body move. But I could still hear.

"Esme!" Carlisle's voice was close and full of pure shock and fear. I was stunned as to the amount of worry was present in his voice. He hardly even knew me! And yet I felt like I've known him my whole life. My saviour.

The last thing I remember was my legs being scooped up from underneath me and my body was resting in a pair of warm, comforting, safe arms. Carlisle's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related characters, only the plot and Lily! **Sorry guys I know it's been AGES since an update but assignments are rolling in and won't stop for about 4 weeks. So consider this a writing leave chapter (I know it's short but you're lucky you're getting anything; I'm breaking the rules writing this). Lol! Also check out my new story, new love. There is only one chapter at the moment, but I won't leave you hanging. Thanks to all the reviews. I LOVE THEM!**

Enjoy! 

Esme's POV

As my head ached started to leave I regained consciousness, aware that I was now lying down somewhere soft and warm. I had a pretty good idea how and who put me here though. I was about to open my eyes, but thought better of it when I heard footsteps approaching. I felt warm hands on my right wrist, taking my pulse. After a few seconds the hand disappeared only returning a second later on my forehead. It was taking all my concentration not to smile and open my eyes to face Carlisle's.

I didn't have much concentration.

I heard him chuckle and remove his hand from my forehead. I missed his touch. _God Esme, get a grip!_ What happened next stopped my hammering heart altogether.

"You can stop your horrible actress performance now, Esme" his smooth velvet voice was right next to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and I couldn't stop myself from gasping and shivering.

I heard him chuckle again.

_Get up grip Esme! Don't let him take dominance! _

"For your information, that was a pretty horrible doctor's check." I said, as I opened my eyes I turned to the right.

Carlisle was sitting on a chair next to me, as I realised now was my bed, smirking at me his eyes, as always warm and inviting. He smiled when I narrowed my eyes at him after my comment melting my heart to the floor. He just chuckled at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, gazing at me with general concern.

"Fine now" I said, as I rose into a sitting position, carefully expecting the rush of blood from my head. When it hit I closed my eyes and let it pass. I sighed and opened my eyes again to see Carlisle had leaned forward, again concern.

"I'm fine" I smiled as he sat back a light blush on his face.

"You gave me quite a scare there, just fainting, without even inviting me in" he said, smiling grimly.

"I know, I heard you" I replied, smiling as I recalled the worry and fear in his voice before I blacked out. Again he blushed lightly before replying.

"I'm just glad you're safe" I stared at him in amazement.

_I had stood him up for a date and he was CONCERNED about me!_

"Carlisle, about the date I'm..."

"Don't worry about it, please you need to rest," he smiled ", you of all people should know that"

I couldn't help but role my eyes and smile at him. I felt at ease with him here by my side. But that didn't erase the guilt.

"I'm still so sorry I..."

He interrupted me by putting his hand over my mouth. I was stunned by how close he was. His scent permitted the air with a tangy, sweet smell. It made my mouth water. I didn't know I had started leaning in towards him till it was too late.

We were kissing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's HOLIDAYS! Now I can get heaps of updates and (hopefully) please you with them!**

Carlisle's POV

All I could remember was covering her mouth with my hands, to stop her trying to apologise. Then we were kissing. From the moment I had first laid eyes on her I had wanted to kiss her, wanted to know her better. Now as our lips seemed to mould together, I couldn't believe it was happening. I nervously traced her bottom lip with my tongue, this only caused her to moan and open her mouth where her tongue slid out to stroke mine. Then it was my turn to moan as her hands moved to tangle themselves in my hair, pulling our bodies together. But I wasn't going anywhere. My lungs burned for air but my heart urged me on, until I even felt faint with the lack of oxygen. We pulled apart at the same time, gasping for precious air. As my desperate breathing subsided I looked up to meet the searing green eyes of the women I loved. Yes, loved.

"Wow" she breathed, smiling a beautiful smile; I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yes, you weren't too bad yourself" I answered with a teasing smirk.

Her eyes seemed to widen for a moment, before narrowing in mock anger as she tried to look serious. It didn't last long. We both broke out laughing. The joy stirring in me was almost ecstasy.

The hours seemed to fly by as we talked, laughed and shared our likes, dislikes and hobbies. Now we she was seeing me out, it was dark outside most likely around 10. I hadn't noticed the time fly that fast in such a long time. This woman was truly a one of a kind. I desperately wanted to know about the constant black clouds that seemed to loom under the surface of her goddess like features. What had happened to this angel? But I would not push her. She would tell me when she was ready, besides we hadn't _really _had our first date yet.

"Thank you for coming and looking after me, I appreciate it" she said as we stepped out onto the front porch. She was wrapped in a blanket as it was getting colder now.

I smiled at her. "No problem" I said

"I bet it bets having nurses draping themselves over you and your every word" she laughed as I shuddered at the thought. We feel into a comfortable silence, almost like soaking up every second we had together. But I really did need to get home.

"I'm sorry I..." I said gesturing behind me to my car waiting in her drive way.

"No, it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow anyway" she said waving my comment off.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" I asked, suddenly having a flashback of her falling unconscious into my arms.

She rolled her emerald eyes while shaking her head.

"I should go" I said I stepped down the first to stairs; but before I could reach the third a small hand grabbed my wrist. I stun around to come face to face with Esme. But before I could ask what was wrong her lips meet mine. Once again I was lost in her scent, the feel of her mouth against mine; just her very existence effected me. She was my light in my dark, empty life. She was my happiness. But all too soon she pulled back. She breathed in deeply before releasing her sweet smelling breath into my face, making my mouth water.

"You should go, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she turned on her heel, her hair gently stroking my cheek. But before closing the door on my frozen form she smiled her breath taking smile and winked at me.

It seemed like forever until I finally moved. Still in a daze I managed to drive home, showered, dressed and collapse on the bed before coming victim to my dreams of the women I have falled in love with.

**Ok, ok I know it's short but my computer is being taking away for the holidays, so this will most likely be my last update for about 3 weeks unless I can use my other computer, that is totally messing with my patience! I'm so sorry but at least I got you this to remember me by. Please don't give up on me! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed BOTH my stories. Please check out my new story, it is called **_**New Love. **_**Thank you so much to everyone!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON! lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm soooooooooo sorry for the wait! My computer took longer than expected to be fixed so her is a chapter that I hope will make up for things. Reviews are much appreciated! All Twilight characters belong to SM. All the other stuff is mine.**

Carlisle's POV

"Good Morning, Carlisle" Jasper said in welcoming as I walked through the doors of the hospital. It was Saturday and I had offered to come in for today since I had nothing else to do. It was a great way to pass the time.

"Good morning, Jasper. What have I got today?" I asked as we entered my office for me to grab my white doctor's coat.

He looked down at his chart for a minute before answering me "Well you have your rounds... but first you have a meeting with Dr. Green to organise the charity ball for this year."

My head snapped up to stare at him like he had two heads and forty eyes.

He's eyes widened and he shook his head "No, you won't be doing it on your own. You'll have another doctor helping you" he said, reliving my fears. I can perform brain surgery without any sort of problems, but organising any type of party, especially a charity ball, is beyond my ability. Let's just hope my partner is better at it than me.

After handing over my things to Jasper I headed over Mr. Green's office to start on the Charity Ball plans. I've never had a passion for planning, organisation, and architecture. Especially art. Drawing was my worst enemy, but I did have a liking for art that is NOT mine.

As l approached I could hear Mr Green talking to someone about the plans. 'Great I'm late.' I thought as I entered. I was however floored by the person sitting in front of my bosses' desk. Esme. My partner.

I couldn't help the way my eyes ran down her body. She wore a tight, black pencil skirt and white blouse that had a deep neckline. Her hair was swept up into a French Twist with a few tiny strands hanging around her beautiful and fragile neck. Her lips, which were in a smirk, were blood red, contrasting with her emerald green eyes. She was absolutely stunning!

**I know it's really really really short but I just wanted to get an update out there for you all. So enjoy!**

**P.S I'm on holidays REALLY soon so I will update properly then! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related is belongs to the awesome SM. Everything else is mine! **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 12!**

Chapter 12

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe my luck!

I was going to be working with an angel for the next three weeks! As we left Dr. Green's office after the meeting we went to her own office to start organising everything for the ball. I let her lead, as I had no idea where her office is, and I couldn't help but marvel at her inhuman beauty. Her steps were graceful, like the best ballerina in the world; her legs were milky white, which contrasted with her black pencil skirt, which showed her... STOP CARLISLE! I quickly shook my head to rid them of my horrid thoughts. I looked up to see that we were in one the main office area which consisted of many cubicles, which were desk space. As we neared the beautifully polished wooden door, a woman, around her twenties, came towards Esme with a giant smile on her face.

"Esme, your back!" she screamed before launching herself into Esme's arms. Both women laughed as they hugged each other. I immediately sensed true friendship between them and I couldn't help but smile as their happiness seemed to spread into my own body. Then the woman caught sight of me over Esme's shoulder, she pulled away from the embrace.

"Hellllllo, handsome!" she said as she eyed from head to toe. I coughed self consciously about her words. I wasn't that handsome, was I?

"Lily!" Esme gasped, but I could see signs of a blush on her cheeks. I smiled.

Lily looked at Esme with an innocent look. "What? I was just giving him a complement." She said with a shrug.

Esme rolled her eyes at Lily, with a fond smile, before grabbing my arm and pulling me into her office.

I looked around the room, taking in her working space. The walls were an elegant looking deep brown with a slight gloss. Her desk, which matched the walls, was very organised with small draws to hold the stationary and boxes and cabinet files which held her paper work. I looked back to Esme just in time to see her fold her right leg over her left in a very graceful and, dare I say it, sexy way. She was going to be the death of me!

"Carlisle?" her voice made my eyes snap upwards from her legs to her face. Her cheeks held an adorable blush. She gestured to the seat next to her and I gladly took it. We sat in a comfortable silence, smiling at each other.

"Hi" she said, smiling a breathtaking smile.

"Hi" I answered, smiling back at her. "You look so much better from the other night'' I said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, I feel better. Thanks to you. Without your company I probably would've sulked in my bed all day." She shuddered at the end.

"Well, your quiet welcome"

She smiled softy and gazed at my soul with her gorgeous, green eyes.

"I love your eyes" I froze. I didn't mean to say that out loud. _Nice going Carlisle!_

She had also leaned back with a surprised expression. She blinked a few times before she grinned slowly.

"Really?"

I nodded sheepishly, ducking my head to hide my blush.

"Yes, I do"

"You know, I've been thinking about the other night." She paused nervously, but I nodded for her to continue. "And I... I liked it. I Liked the kisses, and I like you."

I froze once again. _She likes me? _She, a nice, beautiful, smart goddess of ma women, liked me, a plain, workaholic man like me. How is that possible? I looked back up to her to see her chewing her lip, before I could say anything she leapt up from her chair and moved across the room, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have said that, God that was so stupid! I'm so sorry Carlisle you can go if you want to, I understand. I'm not worth your attention." She sighed. Her head bent over in embarrassment and grief. Leave? Why would I leave? I moved from my chair to close her office door. She, mistaking the sound as the sound of me leaving, started the sob. I walked behind her and wrapped her in my arms, breathing in her beautiful scent. She jumped at first then turned around and faced me.

"Why are you still her?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

"Why would I leave, you beautiful, silly, girl" I cooed as I brushed my thumbs over her cheeks, drying her tears. She stared up at me, most likely cheeking if I was lying. Finally, she relaxed into my arms and sighed in content.

"Esme?" I said leaning back to look into her eyes. As I gazed into her emerald orbs. I knew what I wanted to say. Without braking eye contact I spoke the words that I have been true since the day I first laid eyes on her.

"I love you, Esme"

She stared at me for what seemed like forever, but before I could start to become nervous her stunning smile lit up her face before she leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine. This kiss was more passionate and less hesitant than the ones shared at her house. Pour lips moved together in a breathtaking dance. She laced her slender fingers into my hair, deepening the kiss. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat. She leaned back, but didn't separate our bodies, that were now moulded together. She stared up at me and said the words that I would remember for the rest of my life.

"I love you, too, Carlisle"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related is belongs to the awesome SM. Everything else is mine! **

**So I probably won't be updating for a while, as my grandmother just died on Friday night, so I'll be helping my parents organise the funeral and stuff like that. So enjoy Chapter 13 and I will update as soon as possible!**

**Esme's POV**

I still couldn't believe he loved me. I knew deep down that we were going too fast and that it was WAY too early to be saying 'I love you', but my heart said it was right. It was yesterday that we had said those three words and currently I was seated behind my desk, sketching up drafts for the ball, which would be held in three weeks. As I finished to grand hall, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

As the door opened I was met with Lily.

"Hi" she grinned at me as she put some paper on the desk in my "In" box. As I picked them up and started going through the mail, as the papers turned out to be, I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I looked up through my lashes to find Lily still grinning at me. It was starting to freak me out.

"What?" I asked her, empting my hands and folding them on the desk, giving her my full attention.

"Nothing" Lily replied, still grinning like a fool.

"Then why are grinning at me, like at cat that caught the canary."

She simply bit her lip and jumped up and down on the stop in excitement.

"You know you have a window that lets you see my desk, and I see yours. Right?"

"Yeaaah" I said, starting to feel nervous

"Well I was sitting innocently at my desk yesterday and I witnessed something that was pretty hot." By the time she finished, my eyes had widened and my throat had tightened. She had seen the encounter with Carlisle yesterday, and judging by the evil twinkle in her eye, she saw all of it.

"What did you see?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"YOU AND CARLISLE," she screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I'm so happy for you" she said, smiling at me

I couldn't help but smile as well "I can't believe it either Lily pad." I answered using my nickname for her.

She suddenly smiled and reached over and pulled me out of chair and led me over to the couch at the side of my office. She pushed me down and turned to face me.

"Is he a good kisser?" she said, bluntly

I stared at her in surprise. She rolled her eyes "Oh, come on, are you going to tell me or not?"

I sighed, but I still couldn't help but smile as the memories came back. Unfortunately it was Carlisle's day off so he was not at the hospital. But that didn't stop me fantasying.

"Yes, he is a WONDERFUL kisser" I sighed, longingly.

"This is so weird, where did the stiff, no-man-will-make-me-fall-into-a-puddle- Esme go?" Lily giggled.

I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders at her which made her laugh again.

We spent the rest of the day talking about Carlisle, other doctors and random things. It was just like when we first met. Teenagers in high school talking, laughing, gossiping, have fun. We had a ball, until my pager went off, signalling my need in ER emergency. As I quickly grabbed my Doctor's coat and ran down the hall way and Lily returned to her station my brain switched into medical doctor mode. Fantasying about Carlisle will have to wait... until later.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it's short, but I just wanted to leave you guys with something before I take leave. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**CarlisleandEsme**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please please please forgive me! I've just been so busy cominginto high school that i forgot about writing! :( **

**Im slowly getting back into it, but i will have to wait till the holidays, because exams are staring up AGAIN! So stay with me! I love you all! **

**Thank you! :) **

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been yesterday that I had heard her gentle voice say "I love you". Now as I sat in my office I couldn't help but worry. _Were we going to fast? Am I not good enough for her? What if I stuff up? What if..._

My jumbled thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Esme? _

"Come in!" i called, desperately hoping it was my angel. It was Jasper.

_Sigh_

"Hi ya, Romeo! I heard for a little bird that you and Juliet were sucking faces yesterday in her office." Jasper said, grinning a smug grin. I just glared at him.

"Geez, take a joke" he said, raising his hands in front of him. My eyes automatically softened.

"Did you come in here to mock me or tell me something?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well I was going to tell you that, because of you fantasising, the board meeting with Dr. Green..." Jasper's voice was a distant hum as I raced down the hall way, while trying to put on my doctors coat.

**Esme's POV**

_Where is he?_

I looked to Dr. Green to find him glancing at his watch. Again.

"Esme, why don't you go find Dr. Cullen for us?" he asked.

I nodded, but before I could stand the most annoying voice reached my ear drums.

"I could do it!"

Dr. Barton

Ever since meeting one, Ms Barton, or better known 'Dr. Fake boob', has tried every sick way to get Carlisle's attention, from notes, low necklines and loads of make up to bitting her down lip, tight mini dresses and stilettos. If you asked me she wasn't a doctor, but a hooker.

"Dr. Barton, I have already asked Dr. Platt, now please sit down"

Dr. Green has told me more than once that he was going to fire her, but she hasn't, technically, done anything wrong. I can't wait till the day I see her leave this place.

I made my way to the door, ignoring the daggers Dr. Barton was throwing at me and reached for the door handle. I didn't open it. Before I had a chance to blink a train ran straight into me, propelling me onto the floor. Two strong, familiar arms wrapped around me and broke my fall. Now sprawled out on the meeting room floor I opened my eyes to meet the beautiful sky blue ones. Carlisle.

Carlisle's POV

In my rush to get thru the door to the meeting i had propelled both me and the main reason for attending the meeting to the floor. Still quite dazed i heard the buzzing of noices around us, but all i could think about was the fact that the most stunningly beautiful women was lying underneath me. I pulled away slightly to look into her face, ignoring everything andeveryone around us. As i meet her beautiful, emerald eyes i found that they were cloudy.

_Is she concussed? _

Careful not to move her i lifted myself off her, immediately missing the warmth of her body and turned to Dr. Green.

"I'm sorry sir for my entry, i think she may be concussed, if you couldhelp me lift her?"

I could've made a younger doctor help me, but judging by the lustful staress they always send Esme, i don't trust where they would put there hands. Dr. Green loves Esme like his daughter.

He immediately moved to help me with a fatherly concern. Together we carefully lifted and lowered Esme to a couch, that was thankfully moved into her for decoration.

Through this whole time Esme hadn't said a word and now her eyes were closed. Not good.

"Esme, darling, you know as well as i do that you have to keep your eyes open" i whispered into her ear while stroking her cheek. I ignored to gasped from the other doctors behind us.

"Dr. Cullen you seem to have this under control. I think this meeting is over, the rest of you back to work." Dr. Green announced. He herded everyone out and with a wink towards us he was gone.

I quickly turned back to Esme, concerned only to see her wide eyed and grinning happily.

I sighed in relief. "Esme, you scared..." i didn't have time to finish before our lips were dancing together.

Esme's POV

The kiss wasn't like the ones we shared yesterday. These were ones of love, but soon lust began to take over. I tugged on his collar and pulled him onto the couch where i proceeded to straddle him. He moaned in pleasure and i couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. We pulled back from each other, but he kept his arms tight around me.

He chuckled and said, "what am i going to do with you?"

I only smiled and whispered against his lips, "Kiss me"

And he did just that.


	15. Chapter 15

**I cannot express how sorry I am! :( But, now that holidays are FINALLY here I can continue to write and update when I can. I think the rating for this story might be changing soon so... just warning you all! ;) Anyway, here is Chapter 15! We begin to discover the dark patch of Esme's soul... Enjoy! **

**WARNING: MENTION OF RAPE AND SEXUAL THINGS...**

**Chapter 15**

_Previously: _

_He chuckled and said, "What am I going to do with you?"_

_I only smiled and whispered against his lips, "Kiss me"_

_And he did just that._

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy. Esme has become the centre of my universe in the short time I've known her. Every move, every sound, everything she does and says completely captivates me. Every night, after our shifts ended we would say our goodbyes in front of our colleagues and later on, after picking up clothes from my apartment; we would be saying our greetings as I spend every night sleeping at her house. I knew our relationship was progressing fast, but it didn't bother us. We have only kissed and made out like teenagers so far, but I was hoping to start that conversation tonight. Tonight both Esme and I have the night shift and I have planned a dinner on my office floor.

"Where are you taking me?" Esme giggled as I led her down the corridor towards my office, where I had laid out a blanket with candles and the best Chinese food in the city. She had just stepped out of her last room of her rounds, when I had snuck up on her and blindfolded her using the tie I had worn today. She had let out a yelp of surprise, but stopped after I whispered that it was just me and I had a surprise for her.

I chuckled, "Nearly there, my dear" I whispered next to her ear, causing her to shiver. I still cannot get over the fact that this amazing woman is mine. We had told the staff a few days ago that we were dating and had received many congratulations. All except for Everson and Barton. Ever since the announcement Charles has been glaring daggers at me and Esme has told me that Barton had been doing the same to her.

As I approached my office I became nervous. _Will she like it? Will she hate it? Will she be so embarrassed about the upcoming conversation that she will leave me? _ I quickly shook my thoughts away before turning to my stunning hostage.

Esme's POV

As I waited for Carlisle to reveal his secret I couldn't help but think how lucky I am. Carlisle has been nothing but a gentleman to me, even when our kisses have become more heated. But deep down I knew that I wanted to go all the way with him, but the memories of my past refuse to leave me along.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on, darling. I want to see your sexy body." His harsh whisper reached my ears as I struggled to push him away._

"_Please. Don't." I pleaded, looking into his glassy eyes, a sign of his intoxication. He laughed and continued to rip my clothes away, completely ignoring my screams..._

_End of flashback: _

I shivered as the memory came and went. I knew I would have to tell Carlisle about that night soon, but not right now. I won't let that monster spoil this night with the love of my life.

"Alright... here's your surprise!" Carlisle exclaimed as he untied the blindfold to reveal the door to his office. Confused I turned and looked at him.

"Your office is my surprise?" I said raising an eyebrow. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's what is behind the door that is your surprise." he said whispering against the shell of my ear causing me to shiver again, not from fear but from lust.

_Calm down, Esme!_

Excited I threw open the door to gasp at the beautiful dinner that was set on his door.

One cushion on each side of his coffee table acted as seats and a long, steamed rose sat beautifully in the middle, separating the two paper plates full of delicious looking food. In tears I turned to find him chewing, nervously on his bottom lip.

"You don't like it?" he said, while looking deflated. Immediately I cupped his face and forced him to look at me.

"I love it, you silly, handsome man!" I said, before kissing him as a thank you. He soon got over it and started kissing me with passion that knocked my breath away. Before I knew what was happening I was on the floor with Carlisle hovering over me as we continued to devour each other. The familiar warmth in my stomach began to rise as his tongue danced with mine between our mouths. I moaned as his hands began to caress me gently. The warmth in my stomach turned into a dull ache. This was going much further than we previously have. Normally Carlisle would have stopped, apologised for his behaviour and that would be that, but I could feel his concentration slipping as he held me closer. I froze as his arousal pressed against my thigh and I was once again transported back to that night.

_... Pain as he forced himself into me..._

_... Fear as his hands started to clamp around my throat..._

_... Heart break as I looked up at the man that was once the man I loved..._

_... More pain he held me to the floor as he came... _

I pulled back from the kiss to gasp for breathe as the memories took over my mind. As Carlisle continued to kiss down my neck, it wasn't Carlisle that I saw anymore. It was _him_. I whimpered as he kept going. Thinking that it was a sound of pleasure his hands began to travel further down my body. I started to cry. I started to beg.

"Please, please don't hurt me, Aro!" I cried. The touching and the kissing stopped. But my tears did not.

"Esme, darling?" That voice. That wasn't _his _voice. It was...

"Carlisle?" I said, as I opened my eyes to the horrified, confused, angry and sad eyes of the love of my life.

I had just mistaken Carlisle, the man who has been nothing but kind to me, to Aro, the monster of my past. The man who I had once loved. The man who had betrayed me. The man who raped me 4 years ago.

**I know I know, I'm horrible leaving you like that, but, now that I'm on holidays, I plan to have a chapter every week. But as an apology for being away so long I will be updating Chapter 16 tomorrow! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


End file.
